


A recounting of the vanishing of Elliott Sweet

by Mimikat09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikat09/pseuds/Mimikat09
Summary: A girl named Ebony Sweet was determined to find out where her twin, Elliot Sweet, had been taken.Ebony began backing away, towards where she had come from.Now I’m too curious not to help,” Katya explained, Ebony fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, looking up at the woman.“Calm down, I won’t hurt you,” Katya replied smugly, smirking at Ebony.I’m fine on my own thank you very much,” Ebony replied snarkily.“Oh, I’m Ebony Sweet.“Hey, don’t laugh at me, ” Ebony said puffing out her cheeks annoyed Ebony turned around and started walking away.Ebony stopped walking and turned around to glare at Katya.You are familiar with the place, yes?” Ebony nodded, and Katya pushed past her, smiling.Ebony walked up the hill at the edge of the town, and patches of grass began to become visible.Ebony approached the house farthest to the left, looking up at it.She closed the door gently behind her, placing the door chain in its place to keep the door closed behind her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time posting. It might take a while for me to update. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy your time here.💙

  
Night had fallen upon the land. The sky was so dark it seemed that all color had fallen with the sun, leaving nothing but a pitch-black void of nothingness. The town’s usual buzzing noise of people talking away the day seemed to have seen the same fate of the light. All was well. At least, as far as the people acknowledged. Little did they know, their tranquility would soon vanish without warning, and there would be nothing to stop it.  
A girl named Ebony Sweet was determined to find out where her twin, Elliot Sweet, had been taken. He had gone as quickly as the sun above her that had shone on her back what seemed like only minutes before, and she stalked the town’s alleys and darkest nooks, searching for any clues or leads to where Elliot could be. Ebony couldn’t remember much past moving to Alexandria with her twin. Her doctor said she had suffered a bad head injury causing her amnesia. Elliot said they grew up in the neighboring town Orrinshire. Orrinshire was a sleepy little town with few children. Elliot said they used to come to Alexandria to hang out with friends. After a few weeks of living in Alexandria Elliot and Ebony had found steady jobs. Elliot worked as an apprentice at the local apothecary. Ebony worked shifts with the local dressmaker. The dressmaker never got too many requests so she would occasionally go months without work. Her fingertips were always covered in bandages from stabbing them with the needle.


	2. Chapter 1

Ebony was a short, Italian girl, with short, choppy, dark brown hair that was messily tossed upon her shoulders. She had eyes that almost looked black. Ebony had a petite build and thin arms and legs. She wore a burnt sienna princess coat over her loose black t-shirt and ripped jeans. A stranger crept up to her and proceeded to say, “Hello I am Katya Ivanov. What could you possibly be looking for in this alley I call my home at this hour?”  
Ebony jumped, startled by the stranger’s sudden appearance. She hadn’t realized in her haste that she had stumbled into the alleyway right by Haven Creek; the most dangerous place in town where only the most vicious of people walked. Katya had waist-length tar-black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and icy blue eyes. She had a thin muscular build and calloused hands. She wore a navy t-shirt under a long tight black coat and ripped black jeans. She was firmly holding a sharp butterfly knife in one of her pale hands. Ebony thought she might have seen her before but quickly pushed away the thought. She wouldn’t have known anyone from haven creek.  
Ebony began backing away, towards where she had come from. She didn’t want to have to fight, but she would if she had to. “I’m so sorry, ma’am, I was just leaving.”  
“I don’t want you to leave. I want to help you find what you were looking for. You seemed panicked. Now I’m too curious not to help,” Katya explained,  
Ebony fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, looking up at the woman. She seemed friendly, but in this part of Alexandria, you could never be too sure. On the street of Haven Creek, people would enter and never return, and that’s only if they were lucky. Sometimes they would come out scarred, saying they wished they had died, and they always went insane afterward. Always.  
“No really it’s no need, I can do it myself,” Ebony remarked hastily, seeming frantic and anxious.  
“Calm down, I won’t hurt you,” Katya replied smugly, smirking at Ebony. She almost seemed proud she could scare someone so easily. Ebony took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself.   
“I don’t need your help. I’m fine on my own thank you very much,” Ebony replied snarkily.   
“Sharp words coming from someone who almost had a panic attack. You wouldn’t last a day searching on your own. Let me help you.” Katya said.  
Ebony ran swiftly when she thought it was necessary, so she decided she would let Katya help. After all, she could just run away and hide. Besides something was telling her Katya was trustworthy.   
“Fine, I’ll let you help. I’m looking for my twin brother Elliot... He went missing right around the time the sun went down,” Ebony explained upset.  
“What's your name? You never told me,” Katya inquired.  
“Oh, I’m Ebony Sweet. Sorry for not telling you.”  
“It’s okay. You remind me of someone I used to be friends with as a kid.  
The same name too,” Katya responded, giggling.  
“Hey, don’t laugh at me, ” Ebony said puffing out her cheeks annoyed  
Ebony turned around and started walking away.  
“If you're just going to laugh at me I’ll find other help!” Ebony remarked.  
“Sorry, Sorry. It’s just-” Katya tried to reply but kept getting cut off by her cordial laughter.   
Ebony stopped walking and turned around to glare at Katya. Katya finally finished giggling, uttering, “Alright. Go home, Ebony. We’ll meet back here once the shadow of that old willow tree just over there points towards Mundle’s Cafe. You are familiar with the place, yes?”  
Ebony nodded, and Katya pushed past her, smiling.   
“Well, then, I’ll see you there.”  
Katya slipped away from view, and she was gone with no trace.  
Ebony stood silently for what felt like hours before she left the alley as well.   
She trudged home, the rocks under her shoes scratching at the dirt ground.   
Ebony walked up the hill at the edge of the town, and patches of grass began to become visible. As she neared the top, the grass became more abundant until it covered all of the ground it touched. There were many different houses made of wood and stone that circled the middle of the hill. Ebony approached the house farthest to the left, looking up at it.  
Ebony’s house wasn’t the finest in Alexandria, but it was good enough to provide. It was a neat wooden cabin with stone-slab roofing and a cobblestone walkway. Her door was made of willow wood, as most doors were on Tremaine Road.  
She pulled out a small, rusted brass key and pushed it carefully into the keyhole. The doorknob had been around for a fairly long time, and she had learned that pushing the key into the keyhole too vigorously would either snap the key or probably break the doorknob. Ebony thankfully hadn’t done the latter. She carefully twisted the key, opened the door, and pulled the key out, entering the house.  
She closed the door gently behind her, placing the door chain in its place to keep the door closed behind her.  
The inside of Ebony’s house was much, much nicer than the outside. The wooden walls were painted a pastel blue, and the floors were made of a fine, black wood that was slightly dented and scuffed after its years of being used. She threw off her shoes and walked down the hall to the main part of the house.  
There were only two rooms in the small abode. To the left, there was an opening where her kitchen was situated. There was one long, stone counter that cut off in the middle with a stove. There was one large bureau with all of her plates and pots and pans stacked tidily inside. To the right, there was another opening slightly smaller than that of the kitchen. In the corner, there sat a bunk bed with a wooden  
frame with nothing on the beds but grey covers and a single white pillow. A fireplace was crackling with flame near it, and it flooded the room with its warmth. In the opposite corner of the room was a writer’s desk, covered in an assortment of papers and pens. Next to it was a nightstand in which Ebony kept all of her clothing. There was a closet door next to the fireplace where things got thrown into and usually never left.  
Ebony and Elliot called it the “Forgotten Alcove”; she laughed sadly at the memory of the name.  
With a yawn, she changed into her black nightdress. She quickly grabbed random clothing out of her drawers and stuffed them into her satchel bag. She shoved a folder full of paper and pens into it as well.  
Closing the white satchel bag, she hung it on the frame of the bed. She crawled into the bottom bunk and pulled the covers over her, falling into a dreamless sleep as she stared at the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: @Mimikat8985  
> Tumblr: @mimikat


End file.
